


Just Breathe

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman and Batman both struggle with their growing feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Justice League, but especially shipping Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them. 
> 
> I’m pretty clueless about the ins and outs of the Justice League Universe, but hope to learn as I go. Please forgive any mistakes that come through along the way. My sole focus in writing this is to just explore the relationship and love between Batman and Wonder Woman.

Just Breathe

She leaned her weary bones against the moist wall of the shower, allowing the hot steamy water to soothe her aching muscles – muscles that were screaming at her for what she had put them through yet again today.

It had been another day of hard-fought and hard-won battles that had tested the League but they had thankfully come through with only injuries and no casualties.

Turning, Diana pressed her forehead against the shower wall, squeezing her eyes closed against the horrifying images that seemed to cling to her like the water that trailed in rivulets down her toned body.

She had turned just in time this afternoon to see the Batman slammed hard into that tree, his body crumpling to the ground so limply. She thought for sure that she had lost him in that dreadful moment, that there was no possible way he could have survived such a brutal assault.

She had relentlessly fought and clawed her way to him, breathless with panic until she had finally reached him. She had called his name with no response as she had deflected a hail of bullets that continually rained down upon them, desperation to save him crushing her from the inside out.

Rage like a tidal wave had erupted deep within her, oozing through her veins. She had attacked with a fierce vengeance, her fear for Bruce stimulating her on and renewing her strength. Despite her own injury, she had continued to battle on, fighting for him more than anyone else if she was truly honest with herself.

She had been in love with him for a long time, their friendship deepening and transforming over time into something stronger, more dangerous, terrifying and yet so exciting. She couldn’t be near him now without feeling a flutter of nerves in the pit of her stomach or a warm arousing flush inside whenever he would look at her.

She had never felt this way before about anyone, had never known what these strange sensations and feelings inside of her were about until Shayera caught the way that she had been looking at Batman one day. Shayera had immediately picked up on her thoughts somehow and had started teasing her about being in love with the elusive loner Batman.

It hadn’t been long after that, though, that Shayera had begun to notice a similar longing on the Batman’s face, a look that had lasted a heartbeat too long, a touch that had lingered long after it was necessary.

She had told Diana that the Dark Knight was in love with her, but Diana was having a hard time believing it. They had flirted here and there and she had to admit that their sparring sessions had gotten rather…heated…at times, but love? With her? 

She had to admit that she could’ve sworn Bruce was going to kiss her after he had somehow managed to get the upper hand on her the other day, pinning her to the mat. He had leaned over her, pinning her hands to either side of her head, his hips straddling hers.

He had stared at her for the longest time, some deep dark inner struggle playing out in his face as they both fought to catch their breath. She had been so desperate for him to kiss her in that heated moment, a sweet aching spreading through her and demanding he make her his at last. She wanted to be with him so badly, longed to finally know the touch of a man and the pleasures that he alone could give.

But she didn’t want any just any man. She wanted Bruce – all of him. Wanted him to be her first…her only.

Diana ran her fingers through her long wet raven hair, remembering how she had leaned over Bruce this afternoon once the battle had ended, frantic to now that he was still alive. The thought of losing him had rattled her to her core.

She had lightly stroked his face, cradling his head in her lap as she had called his name all the while fighting back the tears that were so unbecoming an Amazon warrior right after a heated battle.

But it had been Bruce and he was not immortal like she nor had he been imbued with super powers like the rest of them. He was special, super in his own right. It was one of the many things that had attracted her to him in the first place. He wasn’t like any of the others, his strength coming from any inner source, his skills from years of focused intense training as well as an iron-will determination and drive.

But then he had opened his eyes, staring up at her in wonder. She had nearly kissed him right then, overwhelmed with such relief that he was alright. He had lifted a gloved hand to her face, wiping away a tear that had somehow managed to break free against her Amazonian will that was usually stronger than steel…except when it came to him.

“Don’t cry, Princess…”

His deep raspy voice still echoed in her heart and mind, his words warming her clear to her toes. It had been spoken so sweetly and not by the Batman at that moment, but by Bruce himself. It had reached in and touched her heart and then the moment was suddenly gone, the man quickly tucked safely behind the black mask and cape once more, all business and no pleasure.

He had sat up, quickly telling her that he was fine. But she was not fine. Not by a long shot. She wanted him, wanted him to let her into his dark world so badly she could scarcely breathe at times.

Didn’t he want her too? Had she somehow misread the way that he looked at her, the rare moments that came so few and far between where he actually let his guard down around her and allowed himself to just be Bruce? To actually laugh with her?

Diana slammed her fist against the shower wall in frustration as steam curled around her, careful to not put a large hole in the wall. It was growing harder and harder to even breathe around him when all she wanted was to kiss him, to finally know that he felt the same way about her.

With a frustrated sigh, Diana turned the water off and got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, she gingerly dried off, careful of her left shoulder that throbbed mercilessly, reminding her of her own injury.

Looking down, she wasn’t the least bit surprised by the large ugly bruise that had already spread over her shoulder, a nasty jagged gash twisting down the middle of it. She was more than thankful for her Amazonian healing ability. Hopefully by morning, it should nearly be healed.

Slipping a deep blue silk nightgown over her head, she left the steamy bathroom, thoughts of Bruce still dancing through her mind and tormenting her heart.

When Bruce had come to after the attack today, he had been more than a little upset by the blood he saw covering her arm. He had immediately torn a piece of his cape off in order to stop the bleeding. With a deep frown and an angry glare, he had carefully applied pressure to it before wrapping the material around her arm.

He had cursed angrily under his breath as he had inspected the wound, reprimanding her for not taking better care of herself, reminding her once again that she may be immortal but she was not indestructible. 

She knew that his anger had been directed at what had happened to her and not truly at her. She had grown accustomed to his shifting sullen dark moods, his bouts of anger and flaring temper, taking his rants in stride. In fact, she felt she knew him, could read him better than anyone she had ever met and she knew that it bothered him.

She had tried insisting she was fine and would heal with time, but Bruce had been just as equally insistent that she return to the Watchtower immediately for treatment as was protocol. He had even gone so far as threatening to hog tie her and carry her there himself.

His overt concern and worry for her had warmed her heart, bringing with it that pesky nervous little flutter in the pit of her stomach again that only he seemed to be able to create within her.

She had thankfully avoided being physically carried to the Watchtower by the Batman only because of an emergency call he’d received forcing him to return to Gotham immediately. She had tried to go with him in case he needed help, but he had flat out refused to let her come, stating in no uncertain terms that he didn’t need help least of all from an obstinate wounded Amazon Princess before suddenly taking off in a cloud of dust.

Her heart had sunk as she had watched him take off on his batcycle, a part of her tempted to follow him in order to prove him wrong, but she was too exhausted and angry to listen to her stubborn pride at that moment. 

Instead of returning to the Watchtower, she had decided to go back to her apartment instead. She didn’t want to see Bruce tonight when he had returned from Gotham and yet she had wanted him here with her now, holding and kissing her, sharing with one another what each felt in their hearts but hadn’t had the nerve to speak out loud.

Diana made her way out to the balcony, the warm breeze blowing through the open doors drawing her outside and into the night. She stood with her thighs lightly pressed against the wrought iron railing as she stared out into the city lights that stretched as far as the eye could see.

She couldn’t help but wonder where Bruce was at that moment. Was he safely back in the batcave already or still chasing the Joker through Gotham’s sinister city streets?

Diana gazed up at the moon shining so full and bright, the thousands of stars littering the black canvas of the sky. Was he thinking of her at all? Did he ever think about her?

His name suddenly slipped past her lips in a breathless pleading moan that she knew he’d never hear. Her eyes fell closed as she swallowed back the lonely tears filled with longing that refused to be denied this time by the warrior princess.

She lowered her head, the tears slipping silently down her cheeks for a love that would never be.

XXX

He swung stealthily through the night as if actually part of the darkness that completely shrouded him; his black cloak like mighty wings spread behind him. He felt at home in these dark shadows that helped shield him, at peace in the secret ominous places that most people feared and avoided at all cost.

To him, it mirrored the inky lonely abyss that he felt deep inside of him, the cold realities of life that people so often avoided or ignored because it hurt too much to dwell on, choosing rather to try to fill the painful cavity with sex, alcohol or money.

He had come to accept that dark ugly void that was a part of him, one that followed him everywhere he went even into his sleep and filling his dreams. No night was ever peaceful, no dream devoid of the things that haunted him every moment of his life whether his eyes were closed or open. 

No dream save for one.

Swinging through the air, he released his grappling gun as he landed soundlessly on the roof of Diana’s apartment building. He was more than anxious to see her, needed to make sure that she was alright.

After he had taken care of the Joker, he had checked in with the Watchtower to find out that she had never returned with the others, choosing rather to return to her apartment for the night instead. Her adamant refusal to listen to him had stirred his anger in a way that only she ever could and yet seemed to arouse him at the same time.

He had never met a woman who could his heat blood like she could, provoking his ire and yet making his heart race with such an intense need that he didn’t want to admit to. He didn’t want to want her like he did, didn’t want to have such erotic dreams about her that seemed to so surreptitiously slip between the horrifying nightmares that visited him every night.

He didn’t need her, hadn’t needed anyone for a very long time, longer than he could remember. He didn’t want to start now and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about her, wanting her so desperately at times that he thought he would go mad.

He had gone so long without actually living, without breathing in the pleasant things in life. He had tried to avoid it all cost, not wanting it to interrupt his plans or the solitude that he had built up around him in order to protect himself and yet Diana made him want to live…to fully breathe her in and drink her down into himself so he wasn’t so alone, the gapping void inside quite so unbearable.

Bruce silently tried to shake the thoughts from his head that continually tormented him, the passionate ones that always ended up with Diana beneath him as he devoured her. He reminded himself that he was only here to check on a colleague, nothing more. They were just friends…teammates. There could be nothing more than that between them…ever.

He had told himself that at least a thousand times or more, berating himself for allowing his thoughts about his colleague to turn so sensual and erotic. And yet, the dreams about her continued to come, night after night, assaulting him and leaving him wanting and craving so much more than her nightly ghostly form could ever provide him.

He wanted the woman, the Amazon Princess of Themyscira. He wanted Diana.

He had tried for so long to deny it, but it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the way she made his heart race and his breath catch. His heart and mind were in a constant battle between logic and desire, what was right and what he wanted…between the bat and the man.

Silently slipping through the darkness, Batman lowered himself to the narrow ledge of the building that sat just to the left of Diana’s balcony. From this vantage point, he could get a partial view into her apartment. 

This wasn’t the first time that he had secretly visited her like this, watching her from the shadows to make sure that she was alright or in those tenuous moments of deep personal struggle when he just needed to see her, needed to be able to breathe if but for only a moment.

There was something about Diana that created a sense of tranquility deep within his soul, helped ground him. She had somehow managed to chip away at some of the thick icy fortress he had built around his heart to protect not only himself but the ones that he could potentially care about.

Despite his best efforts, she had still somehow managed to work her way into his heart whether he wanted to accept it or not.

Bruce’s eyes fell closed as he breathed in the intoxicating scent of jasmine that was so Diana. It seemed to drift from her apartment, floating on the evening breeze and stealing its way through the double doors and into his lungs.

He stifled the groan that suddenly rose up in his throat, fighting against the sudden arousing rush of warmth that washed through him. He tried to force himself to focus his racing thoughts, to keep the rising sense of urgent need at bay.

Opening his eyes, Bruce peered inside, needing to know that she was alright. When he had finally come to and found her leaning over him, his heart had nearly stopped beating at the sight of her sheer beauty alone, the way her raven hair had fallen over her one shoulder. The panic and the tears in her beautiful blue eyes had caught him off guard, the pure unadulterated love reflected for him there rendering him speechless.

He had known that Diana had feelings for him, had known for a long time, but had done his best to keep her at arm’s length. But seeing her today like that, the utter fear and grief in her beautiful face had been the final blow to the icy barrier around his heart, carving a hole in it just for her and her alone.

But then he had seen her wounded shoulder, the blood oozing down her arm and reality had slammed hard into him – the reality of what their lives were, of what they were. How could love ever exist in a cold desolate world like his?

His entire body suddenly tensed in anticipation at the soft sound of approaching footsteps. He held his breath, his heart beginning to race. He watched from the safe confines of the dark shadows that surrounded him as Diana approached.

Dressed in a revealing indigo nightgown, Diana stepped out onto the balcony, the warm glow of moonlight highlighting every bit of her perfect goddess features and completely stealing the Batman’s breath away. 

He pressed his back more fully against the wall behind him, his gloved fingers trying to dig into the rough brick to keep the moan forming in his chest from reaching his lips or her ears. He felt himself immediately growing hard at the mere sight of her, her presence…her nearness beginning to chip away at his steel resolve.

He longed to bury his hands in her magnificent raven hair, allowing the silken strands to repeatedly slip through his fingers. He ached to kiss her perfect lips, to taste her fully, to devour every inch of her soft skin, to be completely surrounded in her hot depths.

His hungry gaze suddenly fell on the purplish-blue skin that covered her shoulder and arm, the horrible gash that marred her perfect skin. The sight of the wound stopped him cold, an icy chill of dread shivering through him. He knew she had been wounded worse than she had let on, but the head-strong warrior princess refused to admit as much, wanting instead to follow him into another battle with the Joker.

Bruce was actually quite surprised that she hadn’t followed him despite his insistence that she stay behind and be tended to at the Watchtower. He had half-expected her to show up unannounced and uninvited, but when she didn’t, he knew his cutting words meant to keep her safely behind had cut a little too deep this time.

He had only said those things to keep her safe, to make her seek the medical attention that he knew she needed. Now, though, guilt began to surface as he watched her, the sorrow shining in her bright blue eyes that gazed out over the city lights reminding him once more that he truly loved this woman.

He could scarcely believe that he had allowed it to happen. He was the terrifying Dark Knight, the ever-vigilant silent sentinel watching over Gotham. He was the Batman, a lone vanguard of justice for the innocent.

He had defeated more villains, fought more scum of the earth than he could begin to count and he, the Batman, had finally been beaten and betrayed by his very own heart.

Bruce felt his chest constrict as Diana lowered her head, a silent trail of tears trickling down her face and disappearing into the dark shadows of night. She reached out to grip the wrought iron railing, her slender fingers curling around the cool metal instead of around him like he wanted.

He felt his body begin to lean forward ever so subtly, threatening to expose himself and reveal his presence to her, but then his name slipped softly past her lips and tickled his ears and it was all he could do not to reach out and grab hold of her.

Everything muscle in his body strained towards her in that moment, wanting to touch her, aching to have her. And then she suddenly released her hold on the railing, disappearing back into her apartment and leaving him alone in the suffocating darkness where he had once thought he’d always wanted to be.

Now…he found he wanted so much more. He wanted to be allowed to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman and Batman both struggle with their growing feelings for one another.

Chapter 2

Diana reentered her apartment, her heart aching and her body longing for a man who kept his feelings safely locked away in the desolate frozen wasteland called his heart. She didn’t know how much longer she could go on fighting for something that he obviously didn’t want or even admit to.

She’d never realized how deeply it could hurt to love a man who didn’t want to love her back, one that refused to allow her into his shadowy private world. Hadn’t she more than proven how much she wanted to be let inside, that she wasn’t going anywhere no matter how many times he had tried to push her away or how cold and callous he was towards her? 

His dark, scowling façade may have kept everyone else at arm’s length, scaring away those who would try to get close to him, but not her. She had come back time and time again because she loved him, hoped that maybe he had felt something for her too.

Maybe this was one battle that she was just never meant to win no matter how badly she wanted it.

A sudden soft thud caught her attention, causing her to spin quickly on her heel, her arms immediately raised and ready for battle despite being scantily dressed. Her anger with Bruce had put her more than in the mood for a good fight.

Diana froze at the sight before her, staring confusedly at the caped crusader standing just inside the balcony doors. His dark foreboding presence filled the entire doorway; his imposing masculine form outlined by the moonlight streaming in behind him giving him an even fiercer air if that was even possible. Seeing him standing here in her apartment larger than life was the last thing that she had expected to find.

“You didn’t return to the Watchtower for medical treatment,” his deep raspy voice cut through her still stunned mind like a hot knife, sending a sudden shiver up her spine. 

The accusatory edge of his voice didn’t go unnoticed by her, but she’d taken far worse from him and lived through it. He couldn’t scare her away like he did everyone else with his harsh tone and scathing words. She knew it was his defense mechanism, but it didn’t work on her which she knew got under his cowl more than anything.

Diana slowly lowered her arms as she appraised him for a long tense moment. “Are you here to hog tie me and take me back?” was her clipped response, her blue eyes blazing like twin flames despite the iciness in her tone.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright,” he stated, doing his best to keep his focus on her face. His pulse was racing at the sight of her standing half nude in front of him.

Even though his face was cut like perfectly chiseled stone, his expression revealing nothing, she could still tell that he was trying not to stare at her barely clad form. “Why do you care?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

She wasn’t about to admit to anyone, least of all him, that her shoulder throbbed mercilessly. She’d rather live with the pain than admit she needed treatment. Besides, she’d endured far worse than this.

He slowly walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her face, making her wonder if he seriously was going to tie her up like some animal and force her back to the Watchtower. Her shoulders set and chin held high, she refused to back down from him or any man for that matter. She was an Amazon, bowing to no man.

Bruce fought back the slight tug at the corners of his mouth as he drew near to her, knowing there was a part of her that was wondering if he was truly serious about forcing her to return to the Watchtower. She looked so regal, standing tall and proud like the fierce warrior he knew her to be. Her shoulders were back, cold defiance dancing in her blue eyes, practically daring him to try something…anything at that moment. 

She appeared to be more than ready to do battle with him if provoked, but one of their typical sparring matches was not exactly what he had in mind to do with her at that particular moment. Diana had no idea how damn sexy she looked in that negligee or the fact that she was making his knees weak with such overwhelming desire he could barely put one black boot in front of the other.

Coming to a stop directly before her, Bruce stared into the impossibly blue depths that he could so easily drown himself in. He was dumbfounded and yet incredibly frustrated by the fact that she could have such an overpowering affect on him, causing him to so quickly loosen his hold on his resolute control. 

On top of that, he was still furious himself for entering her apartment at all. What had he been thinking?

Focusing his thoughts once more, he forced him to respond with his usual cold detachment. “Because you’re my teammate,” he evenly stated, refusing to divulge more that he absolutely had to at that moment. 

“Is that all I am to you?” she demanded to know. “A colleague?”

“You’re my friend, Diana,” he curtly snapped as he fought against the hot arousal rising deep within him.

Diana studied him, trying desperately to see past the mask and gruff words. This was more than she had been able to get out of him than before, but she wanted even more, demanded more. She had him here in her apartment and she wasn’t going to back down. It was now or never.

“I mean nothing more to you?” she pressed further, remaining fearless beneath his withering glare.

Bruce could feel his heart beating faster, harder like a stampede of wild horses as she waited for an answer. A part of him wanted to run, to disappear into the protective embrace of the night, the dark shadows that would swallow him whole and protect him from this terrifying step he was fighting so hard not to take. 

He didn’t want to face this…her. He wanted to be able to banish his feelings for her, forget how his heart stuttered in his chest every time she entered a room or how his breath seemed to always catch in his throat whenever she looked at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Then there was the other part of him, the part of him that wanted her more than the air he breathed. He wanted her in his life forever, wanted her to be his in every way. He wanted to build a life with her despite all the countless reasons why he shouldn’t.

“Stubborn to the very end, Princess,” he finally rasped, the edge in his voice now replaced with something more akin to deep frustration.

Diana stared unflinchingly back at him, her heart hammering so hard with his nearness she swore he could probably hear it. He was so close she could feel the soft brush of his warm breath against her face and causing that damn flutter in the pit of her stomach to erupt again. 

She clenched her jaw, determined not to let him see what his close proximity was doing to her, how much of an affect he had on her. She would not give in this time. It was his turn to make the move if he wanted her.

Standing so close to her, Bruce fought to maintain control against the overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her breathless. His heart, his body demanded that he take her now; his mind kept shouting at him how wrong this was, how this would only complicate their working relationship, their friendship. He didn’t want to lose her if this didn’t go well.

Tired of the games, Diana finally spoke. “Why are you here, Bruce?”

He could see the anger and heartache reflected in her eyes, the pleading note of her voice begging him to finally tell her what he had been refusing to admit, his real reason for being here in her apartment. It actually penetrated straight through his Kevlar armor and pierced his heart.

Couldn’t she see that he loved her? Wasn’t his presence here enough, speaking volumes about what he felt for her without having to say the actual words?

“I came here to see you, Princess…to make sure you were alright…nothing more,” he bit out, his anger rising with each word that spewed like acid from his lips. The heated internal struggle between bat and man was growing unbearable.

“Well, you’ve seen me now,” she said, still standing toe to toe with the formidable Batman. “I’m fine so I guess you can go back to your precious Gotham now.” She suddenly turned away from him and headed towards her bedroom. “Shut the door on your way out.”

Bruce watched as she disappeared into her bedroom, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. It felt as though she was walking right out of his life, giving up on him for good. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t lose the only woman who seemed to know him almost better than he knew himself and yet she still cared about him, wanted him in her life…wanted a forever with him. 

It was unimaginable to him, unfathomable.

“Damn it, Diana,” he heatedly growled under his breath, his nostrils flaring. 

Angry and hurt, Diana came to a stop in the middle of her bedroom, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She began to wonder what it was going to take to finally make him admit his feelings. 

She felt an unexpected gloved hand abruptly wrap around her arm, turning her and swiftly pulling her back into him. She suddenly found herself nose to nose with the terrifying Batman, pressed tightly against his black Kevlar uniform, his powerful arms keeping her pinned against him. He was breathing heavily, his intense gaze seemingly burning a hole straight through her and causing her to flush hotly.

Before she could even form a response, his mouth was suddenly on hers, hungrily kissing her with all of the pent up desire that he had been denying for so very long now. Suddenly in that moment, nothing had ever seemed more right to him in his entire life than having her in his arms.

Diana’s head was spinning with the passion in his kiss, the sheer urgency behind it. She was afraid to truly hope at what this all meant, worried that it would end all too quickly and he would be gone. 

She immediately parted her lips, begging him to taste her. His tongue was suddenly tangling with hers, so hot and demanding that she couldn’t stop the moan that rose from deep in her throat. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him even closer and refusing to let him go any time soon. 

She could scarcely believe that this was really happening, that Bruce was standing here in her apartment kissing her like this. She feared that it would end too quickly and he would take off again, disappearing into the night and regretting that it had even happened, refusing to admit that it ever had.

Retreating, Bruce quickly ripped his cowl off, revealing his handsome features as he fought to catch his breath. Diana took his face in her hands, her thumbs softly caressing his cheeks as she stared into the piercing blue eyes that she never got to see nearly enough of.

This was him, the real Bruce standing here before her, revealing himself to her. It all seemed too good to be true.

His mouth swiftly descended on hers again, stealing her breath as well as all form of coherent thought. His hands were intently roaming over her body, his fingers rough against her skin and she suddenly wondered when he had removed his gloves.

At that point, she no longer cared as one hand buried itself in her hair, the other caressing her backside through the silken material of her negligee. All she could think at that moment was how desperately she wanted this man in her arms, how she wasn’t about to let him go without him knowing how much she loved him.

Her fingers slid up into his dark hair, tugging on the short strands as she returned his passion in full. His mouth suddenly left hers, descending down the slender column of her throat and relishing the feel of her sooth skin against his lips. She tasted even better than he had ever dreamed possible.

All logical reasons as to why he should stop this now quickly vanished from the Batman’s mind in the wake of his crushing desire, his heated need for this stunning goddess in his arms taking over. There was no denying his love for her any longer, the hunger for her that seared through his veins and consumed his heart. 

He wanted to take her and make her his once and for all, the sudden thought of her ever belonging to another man too painful to grasp. He couldn’t allow that to ever happen.

Diana moaned at the feel of his hands and mouth on her skin, wanting and needing so much more. He was swiftly setting her body on fire as he kissed behind her ear, his teeth raking against the sensitive skin there. 

She quickly began searching for a way to remove his Kevlar uniform, desperate to feel his warm skin pressed against hers. He took hold of her hands, guiding her to the hidden fasteners that would release him from its confines as he kissed his way back to her lips, needing to taste her again. 

Nothing was going to keep him from having her now, nothing getting in the way of what he so desperately wanted. He had denied himself this for far too long, the countless reasons why suddenly so foolish.

She quickly began removing his uniform, anxious to feel him for once. She could scarcely believe he was finally giving in to what they had both been feeling, wanting; finally succumbing to the intense sexual tension that charged the air every time they were near one another.

Pulling back, he helped her remove the rest of his uniform and boots, desperate to make love to her. Staring at his chiseled form standing before her, Diana slowly traced the curves and valleys of his muscular chest, admiring the perfection that was Bruce Wayne.

Her lips soon followed, caressing each and every scar that marred his skin as if trying to erase the past pain that he’d had to endure. He buried his hands in her thick raven hair, his head tilting back as his eyes fell closed in rapture at the feel of her warm lips brushing against his chest. 

It had been far too long since he had allowed himself to actually feel something for someone and let someone into his heart. Nothing before that he’d ever experienced in his life could have ever prepared him for this moment, for the heated passion and love being shared with this Amazon princess who had somehow managed to steal the heart of the Batman. 

“Diana…”

Her name was like a strangled gasping plea on his lips, his chest heaving with a need so fierce he thought he might go mad. She was driving him absolutely wild as she seductively kissed her way up his throat, along his well-defined jaw before finally reaching his mouth once more.

Their lips met again in a breathless gasp, his fingers immediately pushing the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders. She abruptly broke the kiss, hissing softly as his hands gripped her shoulders.

Bruce smirked, shaking his head softly as he gazed into her eyes. “So it does hurt,” he scoldingly murmured. “My stubborn Princess.”

Turning his head, he slowly trailed kisses along her collarbone, being careful as he reached her badly bruised skin. He tenderly brushed his lips over the purplish-blue discoloration, silently apologizing for not being able to keep her from being hurt.

Diana panted at the feel of his warm lips against her skin, his one hand suddenly finding her breast. Heaven and hell and everything in between could’ve collided in a mighty explosion at that moment and she couldn’t have cared less. All she knew was Bruce and the amazing pleasure he was stirring deep within her.

“I’m so sorry, Princess,” he murmured against her wounded shoulder, wishing he could take her pain into himself.

“Bruce…” she breathlessly gasped as his hand teased her breast. “I want you…now.”

His hands were suddenly on her firm thighs, grasping hold of her before lifting her up and wrapping her long legs around his waist. She firmly gripped his face in her hands, kissing him with all the love that she felt inside for him.

Before Diana realized it, her back was hitting her bed, Bruce moving over her. He settled between her spread legs, completely stunned by her utter splendor. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, both inside and out.

“You are so beautiful,” he softly murmured, his chest beginning to heave with the heated passion pumping through him at that moment.

Bruce lightly traced the delicate curve of her face with his fingertip, drinking her in and committing it to memory. He didn’t want to forget one single moment of being with her.

Diana softly smiled up at him, her body craving him, wanting him now. She reached up, grasping him by the back of his neck and pulling him down onto her. He kissed her deeply as his hands began to explore every inch of her, remembering that this was her first time. He wanted to make it special for her…for them.

His hand stroked her thigh before wrapping his fingers around her smooth skin, pulling her leg higher. Lining himself up, he slowly pushed into her, hating how he was about to cause her pain.

Diana broke the kiss, her head falling back as she cried out at the sudden intrusion. Sharp pain shot through her as he waited for her to relax, knowing it would soon pass. He brushed soft kisses against her face and throat as he gave her time to adjust to him.

The feel of being buried deeply within her core was better than anything he’d ever known, making it more than difficult to hold still when all he wanted to do was thrust even deeper into her over and over again. He was desperate to make love to her, to replace the pain he’d caused with nothing but fierce pleasure.

“Just breathe, Princess…” he whispered against her lips, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

Diana pulled him closer still, her lips crashing into his and kissing him hard. He slowly began to move within her, setting a slow steady rhythm. He could scarcely believe how well they fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle as he made love to her. It was almost as if this amazing goddess had been solely created for him and him alone.

Diana could barely catch her breath as Bruce made love to her, the feel of him so hard within her the most amazing feeling she’d ever experienced. Sharing this first time with him was more than she could’ve ever hoped for. 

Panting heavily, Bruce pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck as he began to thrust faster, harder. Diana repeatedly moaned his name; a breathless erotic chant that only turned him on even more if that was possible.

She began to writhe beneath him, her fingernails raking across his back and causing him to gasp her name. A soft sheen of sweat formed on their skin on they made love, their mutual moans and pants filling her bedroom.

Bruce could feel her walls begin to grip at him, her climax quickly approaching. He quickened his tempo, his lips caressing her throat as he pounded into her. She came with a sudden scream of his name, her body trembling violently as he came as well in a fierce release, emptying himself deeply within her.

He wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her close against him as he rolled to his side. Diana pressed her lips against his chest, her hands stroking his sweat slick skin. He softly caressed her back, his mind reeling with what they had just done.

Diana leaned up, pressing her lips to his and relishing the feel of him lying in her bed beside her. “That was…amazing…” she breathlessly whispered.

Bruce smiled at her as he gazed into her gorgeous blue eyes clouded with rapture, pleasure that he had created. “It was better than my dreams,” he admitted.

“Your dreams?” she smirked in surprise. “You mean you’ve been dreaming about me?”

Embarrassed, he immediately realized his mistake. “Well…I mean…”

“I’ve dreamed about you,” she admitted.

His smile slowly returned, the thought of Diana dreaming about him arousing him all over again. “I have to confess there has been a dream or two, but I admit to nothing more.”

“Nothing more?” she teasingly asked. “Not even that you have feelings for me?”

Diana leaned in closer, her lips slowly teasing his ear before blazing a seductive trail of kisses along his jaw, taking her time to torture him. Her hand stroked his abdomen before working her way further down, causing him to suddenly gasp as she took him in her hand.

“Because…I love you, Mr. Bruce Wayne…billionaire playboy…the Dark Knight…the terrifying Batman…” she purred in his ear, grinning as she felt him tremble against her. “I love you…every single part that makes up you.”

Bruce felt his heart race with her words, the very words that he had been secretly dreaming of hearing her say for so very long now, but was too terrified to hope. Diana loved him – all of him, the dark and the gloomy, the moody and the sullen, the broken and twisted. 

For some incredible reason, she loved him.

His analytical mind wanted to question it, to scrutinize every single aspect of him and tear it apart bit by bit, but his heart already knew. 

He swiftly rolled Diana over onto her back, keeping her between him and the mattress. His leaned in kissing her deeply, his fingers interlocking with hers. He pinned her hands to either side of her head in ultimate control, knowing she could easily escape him if she truly wanted to.

Pulling back, Bruce gazed into her blue eyes, suddenly knowing that after all these years he’d finally found his way home. “I love you, too, Princess,” he murmured, nuzzling her nose with his.

Diana smiled as she stared up at him, her heart suddenly soaring. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, anxious to show her how he felt all over again.

Bruce could scarcely believe that this was real, but he found for the first time in his life he could breathe – actually, truly, deeply. With her, he could finally breathe.

 

**THE END**


End file.
